Perdido
by Harry Hale
Summary: ¿Qué tanto duele la perdida de un hijo?


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

Después de lo que pasó, las personas se dividían en dos grupos: estaban las que se perdían tanto en su dolor que apenas y notaban el de los demás, y las que convertían el suyo en rencor, culpando y tachando de injusto a lo que había sucedido.

Él era del segundo grupo, porque sí, era injusto.

Creyó que moriría en esa nave espacial, a mitad de la nada, no le habría importado, de verdad que no, hasta grabó una disculpa para Pepper, por si seguía viva. Pero no lo hizo, esquivó la muerte de nuevo.

Cuando la nave aterrizó y Nebula lo ayudaba a bajar, ver a Steve Rogers corriendo a su encuentro no le causó más que molestia, era injusto que ese mentiroso decrepito bueno para nada estuviera con vida cuando su hijo, aquel chiquillo de ojos vivaces habido de ayudar, se desvaneció como el polvo en ese planeta tan lejano.

La gente como él tachaba de injusto que Tony, siendo quien era, siguiera vivo y no sus familias.

"_Fuimos afortunados_" le dijo su mujer, lo eran, él lo había sido, la mujer que amaba, sus amigos más íntimos- Rhodey y Happy- seguían vivitos y coleando, pero ¿dónde quedaban sus hijos?, porque Visión también contaba como hijo, ¿dónde quedaba May?, que había dejado huérfana a su bebé. ¿Dónde quedaban los demás?

Se sentía tan afortunado y tan desdichado que si le preguntaban cómo se encontraba, por primera vez, Tony Stark no sabría que responder.

* * *

Les gritó de la peor manera, había insultado a sus compañeros y se regocijó con su dolor. Lo más parecido a la felicidad lo embargó al ver como Bruce, al que llamó_ hermano de la ciencia_, no podía sacar su enojo transformándose en Hulk. Se regocijó ante los pies sangrantes de Natasha al matarse bailando, tratando de escapar de la realidad que los ahogaba. Un placer enfermo lo inundó con la sola visión del Capitán América sin saber que hacer, hundiéndose en la miseria, por primera vez. No pudo ver a Thor comiéndose la cabeza de la culpa, pero, ¿qué más daba?, estaba más solo que un perro y ese era el peor de los castigos. De Barton tampoco sabía nada, lo más seguro es que estaba muerto. Mejor así.

─ Los cambiaría a todos─ espetó─. A todos y a cada uno de ustedes por mi hijo, si pudiera. Que no les quepa la más remota duda, desgraciados.

Ellos solo callaron.

─ Discúlpenlo, por favor, perder al niño fue demasiado para él─ al escucharla, quiso decirle a Pepper que se callara, pero el sedante se estaba encargando de llevárselo a ratos.

Claro que perder a Peter había sido demasiado, era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, la persona a la que más amaba en todo el universo, ¿Cómo se iba a comparar eso a perder a un asesino de primer nivel como lo era James Barnes?

Steve debería comprarse un poco de vergüenza, en vista de que no tenía la propia.

* * *

Era arriesgado, debía reconocerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, intentarlo, se lo debía.

Cinco años pasaron, cinco largos años, era cierto que dejó de gritarles a sus ex compañeros de equipo cuando los veía, Pepper tuvo el detalle de enviarlo lejos y ocultarle, ordenándole a su AI que no dijera nada también, que ellos la habían visitado para conocer a Morgan semanas después de que había nacido.

Mentiría sino admitiera lo asustado que estuvo cuando su pequeña llegó a ese mundo tan… incierto, pero la protegería, moriría por ella.

Y traería a su hermano de vuelta.

─ Se van a arrodillar ante el chico cuando todos estén de regreso─ declaró mientras hacía los últimos ajustes al guantelete.

─ Me arrodillaré ante ti si mis hijos vuelven─ contestó Barton, con una sonrisita esperanzada, ¿quién lo diría?, de todos ahí, el único que podía entender el dolor de perder un hijo era Clint, quien no solo perdió uno, sino a los tres junto a su mujer. Perder a _Spidey_ fue demasiado. Tony supo que enloquecería si algo le ocurría a Pepper, a Morgan y a Harley también.

* * *

Ese alienígena gigante le estaba colmando el plato, Tony solo quería encontrar al chico y ese pedazo de espacio no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, entonces una telaraña lo derribó y pudo verlo.

─ ¡Hey!, no puede ser─ lo ayudó a ponerse de pie─. No vas a creer lo que ha estado pasando. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al espacio y me convertí en polvo?, bueno, creo que me desmayé porque desperté y no estabas, pero el Doctor Strange estaba ahí y me dijo "_pasaron cinco años, nos necesitan_" y comenzó a hacer esos círculos brillantes que hace todo el tiempo─ estaba balbuceando, pero para Tony, escucharlo fue una odisea.

─ ¿Sí, en serio?

─ Oye, ¿qué haces? ─preguntó mientras el mayor lo apretaba en un abrazo─. Se siente bien.

Olía a tierra, a sudor y sí, a un poco de sangre, olía a guerra, pero, para el mayor, tenerlo con él después de tanto era lo más importante, lo besó en la cien un par de veces.

─ Papá está aquí, cielo.

Lo soltó para poder verle la cara, los ojos achocolatados, que ahora también poseía Morgan, brillaban, los rizos castaños estaban desordenados, como siempre, tenía la nariz un poco raspada y sonreía, contento y Tony no podía ser más feliz.

─ Lo sé, lo sé.

Ahora podía pelear con más fuerza, el único motivo que había tenido estaba ahí, delante de él. Lucharían y ganarían, porque ahora que tenía a Peter de vuelta, no iba a perderlo, no de nuevo, volverían a casa para que estuviera con sus hermanos y si alguien debía morir, y si él debía morir, no habría problema alguno, su pequeño estaba vivo y era suficiente.

* * *

**¿Recuerdan que les dije que tenía cositas escritas sobre EndGame?, pues aquí está otra, que la disfruten. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


End file.
